Sword Art Online - Nawakari Arch
by Riemaru Kakurosu
Summary: Un mundo inspirado en SAO llega, con un nuevo elenco, intentando pasar desafios, afrontando retos, conociendo amistades y nuevos enemigos, esta historia trata de que nuestros amigos lleguen al mundo 100, explorando diversos mundos y confrontando a uno de los enemigos más viles de todos. Acompaña a Kazuo a través de estos mundos, intentando descubrir como llegaron ahí.
1. Chapter 1

Nota del CoAutor: Hola, quisiera presentarles una historia inspirada en SAO, creada con los amigos cambiando personajes y demás, sin más que decir, disfruten, espero.

Todo comienza tiempo atrás, kazuo, un aventurero novato recién comenzó a buscar un clan en la ciudad de los inicios, para así hacerse un espadachín y ayudar en los problemas de la primera ciudad. Kazuo va algo perdido viendo un mapa en la ciudad de los inicios.

-Kazuo suspira mientras mira el mapa, el cual está al revés.-  
Kazuo: Aahm el gremio estaba por aquí… o era por allá? -Dice Kazuo confundido, mientras da vueltas en círculos y mira el mapa constantemente, después de un rato un desconocido se acerca a kazuo-

Desconocido: Hola, Pareces algo perdido, sabes que estás viendo el mapa al revés.

-Kazuo mira sorprendido al desconocido, para luego hablarle.-  
-Kazuo: ¿Al revés? ¡Oh! No me di cuenta, lo siento. Es que estoy buscando el gremio. Kazuo mira al desconocido, el cual luce como él, como un novato.- Supongo que no sabes dónde está, ¿no?

-Desconocido: Si, te puedo llevar hasta ahí, ven vamos- El desconocido le da una señal de que avance y él inicia a caminar-

-Kazuo: Muchas gracias.-Kazuo fue hacia el gremio como le indicó el desconocido.-

Kazuo y el desconocido fueron andando hacía el gremio de la ciudad de los inicios, los cuales protegen la ciudad de los problemas y monstruos exteriores y ajenos a ella.

-Desconocido: Hemos llegado

Cuando llegaron una enorme fortaleza con grandes muros adentro de la ciudad se revela a los ojos de Kazuo, esta le dejó asombrado.

-Desconocido: Bueno, aqui nos separamos- Diciendo esto el desconocido se aleja de Kazuo

-Kazuo asintió.- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. -Seguido de esas palabras Kazuo entró a la fortaleza para intentar entrar al gremio.-

Pasadas las horas unos guardias salieron agarrando a kazuo de los brazos para luego tirarle al suelo. Kazuo fué rechazado del gremio de la Ciudad de los Inicios.

Kazuo: Tch, esos malditos. Pedían demasiado nivel para algo que está tan bajo, si aquí se necesitan tantos requisitos no me quiero imaginar en los otros mundos.-Suspira lamentándose.-

-Desconocido: He hecho bien es esperarte aqui, sabia que el gremio te iba a rechazar, suelen rechazar a mucha gente que sea de bajo nivel, especialmente a los novatos- El desconocido lo ayuda a levantarse-

-Kazuo: Oh eres tú otra vez, eh gracias por traerme aquí, supongo.-Dijo Kazuo levantándose.-

-Desconocido: No hay problema, ¿tienes algún plan o algo asi o quieres unirte a algún otro gremio?

-Kazuo: Me gustaría unirme al frente, pero claro; un inútil como yo no tiene nada que hacer ahí.

-Desconocido: Te podría ayudar a enseñarte lo básico

-Kazuo mira al desconocido de arriba abajo.- No creo que sirva, de mucho. Estamos en las mismas al parecer.

-Desconocido: Bueno, entonces por ahí nos vemos- El desconocido inicia a caminar hacia las afueras del pueblo-

-Kazuo:Hey espera! Eso no significa que no quiera tu ayuda, debes ser mas fuerte que yo, además no estoy en condiciones para rechazarte.

-Desconocido: Ven, sígueme- El desconocido sigue caminando

Kazuo siguió al desconocido, y cuando salieron empezaron a alejarse un poco de la ciudad, hasta que de repente se toparon con unos guardias.

-Guardia 1: ¿Se os a perdido algo por aquí fuera? Aún sois débiles, que os parece si os ayudamos por el módico precio de 80 Rauanes. _(Rauanes: moneda de Nawakari)_

-Desconocido: No gracias, estamos bien.

-Kazuo: Espera, ¿no crees que nos vendría bien ayuda? Además cuento con el dinero suficiente...

-Desconocido: Dije que no, vámonos.-El desconocido agarra a kazuo y sigue avanzando-

-El otro guardia, sigue a Kazuo y el desconocido, haciéndoles caso omiso.- Ohhh vamos, nosotros solo queremos servir a los ciudadanos, y el precio que les dimos es especial para un par de novatos como ustedes.

-Desconocido: No gracias- Avanza más aprisa

-Kazuo: ¡Esperame! Vas demasiado deprisa.-Kazuo corre detrás de el desconocido alcanzándole por poco, el desconocido no está corriendo.-

Después de un buen rato corriendo, al fin llegan a la zona en la que comienzan a aparecer monstruos.

-Desconocido: Ohhh no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Kazuo: Me llamo Kazuo, y recién llegue a la ciudad. ¿Y tú?

-Desconocido: Un gusto Kazuo, y que hacias buscando un gremio en la ciudad de los inicios.-

-Kazuo: Quería servir al gremio para proteger a los habitantes… ¡Eh! No evites mis preguntas, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Desconocido: El nombre no es relevante, bueno vamos a entrenar, saca tu equipo.-

-Kazuo: Ah claro que lo es, y en cuanto a eso… Verás no tengo equipo.-Kazuo se rasca la nuca.-

El desconocido deja su mochila en el suelo, y saca algo de ropa y una espada, y se la avienta

-Desconocido: Esto te ayudará

-Kazuo: Oh gracias, esperame un rato que me equipo.-Kazuo se fue a un bosque cercano a cambiarse de equipo y volvió pasado unos minutos.- Mmmm no parece que seas un novato, ¿qué clase eres?.-Preguntó Kazuo al desconocido sin remordimiento alguno.-

-Desconocido: Bueno iniciemos el entrenamiento, iniciemos con esos slimes

-Kazuo: Y aquí vamos otra vez… Evitando mis preguntas.-Pensó Kazuo.-

Por todo el valle se denotan unos cuantos slimes, el valle está lleno de flores, pero no hay nadie más que Kazuo y el desconocido practicando. Kazuo estuvo practicando toda la tarde, hasta que al fin subió a nivel dos, y consiguió la primera habilidad de espada. _(En este mundo los aventureros se clasifican por clases y niveles. Todo eso se comprueba en la ficha de identidad del individuo.)_

-Kazuo: ¡Woaaaah!-Grita Kazuo sorprendido y emocionado.- ¡Ya conseguí la primera habilidad! ¿Qué nivel soy ahora más o menos?-Preguntó Kazuo al desconocido.-

-Desconocido: Nivel 2, los primeros niveles son fáciles de subir, cuando llegas al nivel 20 todo se vuelve un auténtico infierno para subir.

-Kazuo: Oh veo que sabes mucho, ¿lo aprendiste en algún libro? Me gustaría leerlo.

-Desconocido: Ahhh si, en si es de lo que he podido oir y eso… Bueno, quiero que intentes matar a 10 slimes en 1 minuto-

-Kazuo: ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Eso es imposible!-Dijo Kazuo asustado.-

-Desconocido: Inténtalo, vamos.

Kazuo con su nueva habilidad y su mediocre uso de la espada consiguió matar en el primer intento 6 slimes en 10, minutos, salió sin ningún rasguño debido a la precaución por el miedo de salir herido. En el segundo intento consiguió matar 10 en 6 minutos, pero salió herido.

-Kazuo: ¡AAAAAH, ME HAN HERIDO! No son venenosos, ¿verdad? No lo son… No lo son… No lo son…-Repite kazuo una y otra vez, parece un idiota, por estar así, son unos simples rasguños.-

-Desconocido: No lo son, es solo baba, a lo mucho como te puede matar un slime es asfixiándose en baba, pero a nadie le ha pasado, buen intento, vamos, sigue intentándolo-

-Kazuo se relaja, y esta vez parece no tener miedo.- ¡Aaaaah, allá voy!

Kazuo salto sobre una horda de slimes y balanceándose realizó un ataque circular matando a 8 slimes, luego de eso, Kazuo corrió hacia otros 3 y los mato a todos atravesandolos con una estocada, Kazuo ha subido a Nivel 4.

-Desconocido: Perfecto, y todo esto dentro del límite de tiempo.

-Kazuo suspiró cansado.- Y… ¿ no podríamos descansar?

-Desconocido: Adelante, descansa un poco y come algo-Dicho esto El desconocido le avienta una bolsa de frituras-

-Kazuo: ¿Ah? ¿Dónde encontraste esto? -dice kazuo mientras empieza a comer.-

-Desconocido: Tu solo disfruta, bueno… se hace tarde, quien trae madera y quien pone la tienda-

-Kazuo: Yo voy por leña, esta espada puede cortar un árbol, ¿no?

-Desconocido: Claro, bueno ire poniendo el campamento

Fin del capítulo


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras el desconocido se queda poniendo el campamento, Kazuo se dirigió al bosque en busca de madera. Kazuo empezó a caminar adentrándose poco a poco en el bosque hasta que encontró un tronco seco.

-Kazuo: ¡Por fin! ¡Madera seca para leña!

Seguido de su celebración por encontrar madera seca empezó a talar con la espada.

-Kazuo: Con esto bastará, iré a ver como va el chico ese.

Seguido de esto kazuo se dirigía al fuerte que realizaba el desconocido hasta que de repente kazuo escuchó algo en los arbustos.

-Guardia: Hola, pareces perdido, y el bosque es muy peligroso, te podríamos proteger, si tu quieres, por un módico precio claro.

-Kazuo saltó hacia atrás asustándose.- ¡AAAH! ¿¡Nos estabas siguiendo!?

-Guardia: Por su seguridad, es mi deber proteger a los novatos.

-Kazuo: ¿Cómo me aseguras eso? Nos cobrabas por protegernos.

-Guardia: Porque somos seguridad para ustedes, entonces, ¿Deseas que te ayudemos?

-Kazuo: N-no gracias, hoy aprendí mi primera habilidad de espada.

-Guardia: Y crees que con eso ya sabes defenderte mocoso de mierda-Mientras el guardia agresivamente se acerca a kazuo, el desconocido aleja a kazuo de el.

-Desconocido: Creo que mi amigo ya le explicó que no ocupamos de su ayuda, muchas gracias por su oferta.-Diciendo esto, el desconocido se lleva a kazuo de vuelta al campamento.-

-Ya en el campamento-

-Kazuo: Aaaah, gracias me salvaste.

-Desconocido: No es nada…. tsk…

-Kazuo mira alrededor.- Woah… ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto tan rápido?

-Desconocido: Tardaste mucho en encontrar la madera…

-Kazuo: Estaba toda mojada, tuve que adentrarme para conseguir madera seca.

-Desconocido: Bueno te toca hacer la cena, adelante- el desconocido se tira e intenta hacerte

platica- Entonces ¿De donde eres?

-Kazuo: ¿Y entonces de donde saco los ingredientes?

-El desconocido le avienta algo de carne- Me vas a responder

-Kazuo: Oh buena carne, ¿de qué es?

-Desconocido: Es solo Bistec, y hey!, responde a lo que te pregunto

-Kazuo: ¿Tu lo hiciste a lo mio?

-Desconocido: Tsk… Bueno, adelante, pregunta…

-Kazuo: Aaah era solo una broma. El caso es que no recuerdo de donde vengo. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en medio de una llanura cercana a la ciudad de los inicios tirado. De eso hace seis meses.

-Desconocido: Y que haces intentando entrar a algun clan o al frente.

-Kazuo: Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, quería ayudar gente. Aaaah no debería contarte más, recién nos conocimos.

-Desconocido: No te preocupes, y como va esa carne

-Kazuo: Quemada y en su punto.-Kazuo le lanza un pedazo al desconocido.-

-Desconocido: Genial!-Termina su carne y se levanta-Bueno, nuestro siguiente punto es una

mazmorra, después podrás dormir-

-Kazuo: Aaaaah, pero estoy cansado

-Desconocido: Perfecto, así dormirás mejor.

-Kazuo: ¡No pienso ir tan temprano!

-Desconocido: Entonces vamos ahorita-diciendo esto el desconocido se levanta e inicia a caminar.- Vamos.

-Kazuo: Aaaah no hay más remedio, ¿cierto?

Después de estas palabras kazuo salió detrás del desconocido andando, hasta que después de horas andando llegaron a la sala del jefe.

-Kazuo: ¿Y cómo piensas hacer que un debilucho como yo mate al jefe?

-Desconocido: No te preocupes, es fácil este jefe, yo no te voy a ayudar, suerte- se sienta en la entrada-

-Kazuo: Aaah bueno, que comience esta locura.

Dicho esto varios slime y unos cuantos enemigos inician a aparecer, aunque unos slimes son rojo. Kazuo se abalanzó sobre ellos con su técnica de ataque circular, eliminando a varios. Pero cuando corrió hacia los rojos, estos expulsaron baba hacia su espada la cual se derritió.

-Kazuo: ¡Ah mierda! ¡Se rompió!

-Desconocido: Cuidado con los rojos, explotan y lanzan baba, la cual es flamable- Dice mientras come unas papas sentado en la esquina de la mazmorra-

Kazuo al escuchar que explotaban reaccionó rápidamente, hachando hacia atrás. La explosión que ejecutó el slime rojo, acabó siendo prejudicativa para los monstruos. Matando a todos los que quedaban.

-Kazuo: oooh, ¿Solo era esto? No fue tan difícil.

-Desconocido: No es solo eso…-Dicho esto sale un gran jefe, de unos 4 metros de altura, es un slime, gigante, apareciendo con el jefe varios slimes normales, fuego y explosivos- Suerte-

-Kazuo: esa cosa… ¡ES GIGANTE!-Kazuo sacó la espada que se da al ingresar en una clase, y se puso en guardia.-

Un slime saltó hacia kazuo, era rojo. Al partirlo por la mitad estuvo a punto de explotar, pero le desvió con la espada lanzandolo al desconocido por accidente

-Desconocido: Mierd..- El slime ha explotado-

-Kazuo: ¡Chico! ¿Estás bien? -Dijo mientras seguía cara al boss en guardia.-

-Desconocido: Tu concentrate en lo tuyo- dice el desconocido el cual estaba detrás de kazuo-

-Kazuo: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡C-cómo!?, ¡estabas allá hace unos segundos!

Un slime te ataca mientras Kazuo estaba distraído, lanzando baba y empapando a Kazuo en ella.

-Kazuo: Agh, que asco.-Dijo con repugno hacia el slime, pero no se limpio para evitar cualquier ataque peligroso.-

¡Kazuo, siguió intentándolo, una y otra vez matando a los slimes pequeños y ocasionándole los daños que podía al grande, hasta que después de 3 horas, el slime empezó a hacerse más pequeño y lanzar baba por todos sitios.

-Kazuo: ¡Hey, desconocido!, ¿¡qué mierda está pasando!?

-Desconocido: Va a explotar, acabas de matarlo-

Kazuo manchado de baba sonríe y celebra su victoria, hasta que un slime rojo explota cerca de la baba e inicia a prenderse peligrosamente matando a los enemigos cerca de la explosión y también haciendo explotar más slimes explosivos llegando poco a poco hacia kazuo y el desconocido.

-Kazuo: ¡Correeeee!.-Dice kazuo corriendo y tirándose hacia unas rocas que había en la sala refugiándose, cuando desaparece el fuego instantáneamente antes de que tocase a kazuo-

-Desconocido: Lo hiciste fantástico.

-Kazuo: Casi me matan varias veces, no creo que sea taaan fantástico como dices. Pero igualmente gracias. ¡Bueno, vayamos al mundo dos!.-Dice Kazuo mientras se dirige a la

puerta.-

-Desconocido: Estas loco, no sabes que este es uno de tres jefes que existen en esta mazmorra solo para ir al mundo dos.

-Kazuo: Ajá, que buen chiste. Todos saben que para subir de mundo solo se ocupa un jefe.-Dice Kazuo mientras asiente con la cabeza.-

-Desconocido: Eso es lo que todos decimos, pero no es verdad.

-Kazuo: Aaah bueno, entonces vamos a masacrar a ese jefe.-Dice con orgullo-.

-Desconocido: ¿Seguro?, yo diria que esto es suficiente, mejor regresemos al campamento.

-Kazuo: Bueno, de acuerdo. Pero mañana le mataremos a primerísima hora de la mañana.

Después de ese exhausto día Kazuo y el desconocido se fueron a reponer fuerzas en el campamento.

_Al día siguiente, a las 6 de la mañana._

-Desconocido: ¡DESPIERTA!- grita el desconocido para despertar a Kazuo..-

-Kazuo: ¿aaaaah..? Aún es de noche.-dice adormilado y se vuelve a recostar.-

El desconocido entra a la tienda de campaña y le arroja una cubetada de agua fría

-Kazuo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.-grita Kazuo sobresaltado.- ¿¡A-AH CASO ERES IDIOTA!?

-Desconocido: Bueno ya estas despierto, vámonos- dice y sale de la tienda dejando a un Kazuo mojado

-Kazuo: ¿¡CÓMO PUTAS CREES QUE VAYA A IR MOJADO!?

-Desconocido: Pues cambiate, iré guardando las tiendas-

-Kazuo: Ajá, dormí con el equipamiento que me diste. ¿¡Por qué cosa lo cambió!?

El desconocido vuelve a la tienda y le arroja otro cambio de ropa y le dice

-Desconocido: Toma y no la vuelvas a mojar- Sale de la tienda.

-Kazuo: ¿¡Qué no la vuelva!? ¡FUISTE TÚ! Aaaaaah como sea, ¿de dónde sacaste todo esto?.-

-Desconocido: Tu solo cambiate, querías salir temprano ¿no?-

Cuando Kazuo vió que pelearse es en vano, decidió equiparse todo. Seguido de esto los dos individuos se dirigieron a la mazmorra.

-Kazuo: Ya llegamos, ¿sabes qué es lo que nos tocara enfrentar ahora?

-Desconocido: Uhhhhh, no me acuerdo, creo que el segundo jefe es otro slime...

-Kazuo: ¿No te acuerdas? ¿A poco ya le habías matado antes?

-Desconocido: Avancemos, la puerta está más adelante.- Dice el desconocido ignorando otra pregunta de Kazuo, A Kazuo le molesta esto pero no tiene de otra más que seguir insistiendo.

-Kazuo: Ahí vamos de nuevo, evitando mis preguntas.- Piensa Kazuo.-

El desconocido y Kazuo llegan al segundo piso, una vez matado a unos cuantos enemigos y enfrentar al segundo jefe, Kazuo sube a nivel 5 llegando a obtener nuevas habilidades, después de un rato la puerta al jefe final se activa permitiéndoles pasar.

-Desconocido: ¿Listo para el verdadero jefe?-

-Kazuo: ¿Verdadero? Ya enfrentamos a dos, este debería estar igual de fácil.

-Desconocido: Si…. claro…- Dice el desconocido un tanto a manera de sarcasmo y avanza.-

Kazuo le sigue, y después de matar a los monstruos de los alrededores, una especie de marca se activa en la sala, y un Goblin Gigante de 3 metros con tres brazos con tres armas diferentes, una katana, una espada y una ballesta es invocado (el jefe).

Kazuo: ¡E-Eh espera! Eso no es un slime, debe ser un error.

-Desconocido: Crees que esto es un puto videojuego, bienvenido a la vida real.-

-Kazuo: ¿Videojuego? No vengas con tus idioteces, ¿qué coño es eso? Aaaaah da igual.- Dice esquivando al jefe, porque acababa de lanzar un ataque con la katana.-

El desconocido parecía algo sorprendido por primera vez, por primera vez se le ve desenfundar su espada para poner una posición de ataque y se dirige a Kazuo.

-Desconocido: Kazuo -dice algo intranquilo- Por favor, quiero que te quedes atrás, y no ataques-

-Kazuo: ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? Si la mayoría de aventureros llegaron al mundo 2 yo también puedo.-Dice haciendo caso omiso y corriendo hacia el jefe.-

-Desconocido: Tsk, Kazuo vuelve acá….-aun dicho esto, el desconocido parece paralizado como si conociese a que se enfrenta.-

Kazuo aún sin hacer caso a el desconocido siguió corriendo hacia el jefe, y logró asestar un tajo. Pero el jefe, al notarlo le dió un golpe con la parte trasera de la ballesta lanzandole disparado hacia la pared, dejándole inconsciente.

-Desconocido: ¡Kazuo! Tsk, mierda, mierda, este jefe no debería estar en este mundo... algo raro esta pasando, por que no dejo de temblar…..Tsk.-El desconocido aún paralizado sigue intentando moverse sin éxito alguno.-

El jefe poco a poco se acercaba al desconocido, y una vez estaba 5 metros levantó su espada, para atacar al desconocido. Cuando el jefe lanzó el ataque una persona vestida de blanco le paró con dos espadas, blanca y roja.

-?: T-tch, hecha hacia atrás yo me ocupo.-El sujeto giró la cara, era Kazuo.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Una llama de esperanza

-Desconocido: Espera…..¿ Kazuo?, No puede… será aquel…-

Kazuo desvió el ataque hacia el propio jefe, y le rompió la katana. Después corrió por la pared saltando hacia la cabeza al jefe y partiendosela en dos, matandole. Después de matar al jefe Kazuo cae al suelo desplomado. El desconocido corre hacia kazuo y checa si aun tiene signos vitales. Revisando que sigue vivo, se sienta y prepara un poco de té, aunque aún tiene una cara de parálisis intenta tomarse su té aun temblando. Después de media hora Kazuo despierta adolorido.

-Kazuo: Aaah, pense que moriria.-Dice mientras se agarra la cabeza y voltea a ver el cadáver del jefe.- Oh, muchas gracias , veo que pudiste tú sólo.

-Desconocido: Pero….. yo no lo maté- Dice intentando ocultar su terror a Kazuo

-Kazuo: No mientas, eres el único que puede hacerlo, yo me desmaye. No sabía que hacías bromas.

-Desconocido: Toma algo de té, sirvete, pasaremos al siguiente mundo en un rato.-

-Kazuo se sirve un poco de té y bebé.- Por casualidad no conocerás algún herrero, me gustaria tener una espada más resistente y pesada.-Dice Kazuo seguido del sorbo al té.-

-Desconocido: Si, en el siguiente mundo, tengo una amiga llamada Li, ella es una excelente herrera.-

-Kazuo: ¿Entonces, tu novia puede hacerme una espada?

-Desconocido: No es mi novia, y si, puede hacerte una espada.-

-Kazuo: Claro, claro.

-Desconocido: Bueno ve y agarra tu recompensa por haber pasado al jefe- le señala los cofres del fondo y a lo lejos un cristal flotante.-

Hay tres cofres, las clases marcan: Principiante, Experimentado, Profesional.

-Kazuo: ¿La recompensa es diferente?

-Desconocido: Si, cada uno tiene diferente recompensa, aunque no le hagas caso a los letreros, son engañosos, y pueden tener recompensas que no quieres.-

-Kazuo: Entonces abriré el de principiante.-Dentro de el cofre hay una espada blanca, la cual recordaba a la antes portada por Kazuo en la batalla, solo que esta parece más física, también había unos cuantos lingotes de hierro y oro, el resto de cofres desaparecen tras recolectar la recompensa-

-Desconocido: Buena decisión, ese cofre era el de mejor recompensa, aunque aun no descifro quien es el idiota que rellena y etiqueta los cofres.-

-Kazuo: ¿Cómo sabes que alguien hace eso? Aaaaah da igual.- Kazuo suspira.-

-Desconocido: Rápido, si tanto ocupas esa espada agarra el cristal, abrirá un portal al mundo número dos.

-Kazuo: Espera, ¿y tú?.-Para cuando dijo esto el desconocido ya no estaba en la sala.- Tch, de seguro ya lo tenía de antes.

Kazuo agarró el cristal y un portal se abrió, cuando este cruzó a través de él, apareció en una gran plaza llena de gente bien equipada, y llena de mercados.

-Desconocido: Por fin llegas, te tardaste.

-Kazuo: ¿¡Cómo llegaste hasta aquí!?

-Desconocido: Bueno vayamos a ver a Li.-Dice konu evitando la pregunta y yéndose al establecimiento.-

Kazuo siguió al desconocido al establecimiento y cuando llegaron una chica pelirroja con ojos amarillos y una trenza se dio la vuelta y corrió a abrazar al desconocido.

-Kazuo: Ooooh, con que esta es tu novia, ¿no?

-Desconocido y Li: No somos novios

-Desconocido: bueno yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer, nos vemos después.

-Kazuo: ¡Espera! Ocupo ayuda con la espada.-Para cuando kazuo dijo esto el desconocido ya no estaba

-Li: Yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

-Kazuo: Oh perfecto, necesito una espada pesada y larga, ¿me puedes mostrar tu mejor creación Li?.

-Li: Claro... Pero mi nombre no es Li.- abre una de sus estanterías y saca una espada de la estantería y se la muestra.-

-Kazuo: ¿Entonces como te llamo?.-Kazuo toma la espada.-

-Li: mi nombre es Leiko, un gusto.

-Kazuo: Igualmente, yo soy kazuo. Hey ¿no te importa si pruebo tu espada?.

Kazuo sale de la tienda y ataca con todas sus fuerzas contra un árbol, rompiendo la espada. Sorprendido a la vez que asustado entra a la tienda.

-Kazuo: Aaaaah leiko, tu espada se rompió.

-Leiko: PERO QUE HICISTE IDIOTA!, mi hermosa espada…

-Kazuo: Perdón, pero no es mi culpa que tu espada sea tan debilucha.

-Leiko: Si quieres una espada buena tráeme el material y te la puedo hacer.

-Kazuo: ¿No tienes tú material?

-Leiko: Tenía... Hasta que me lo robaron.

-Kazuo: Perfecto iré a recuperarlo, tú aguanta aquí.

-Leiko: Yo voy contigo.

-Kazuo: si te robaron, ¿no será mejor que vaya solo? Pueden volver por ti o quedarse con tu cara y enviar a más gente para que te maten.

-Leiko: Nahhh soy chica fuerte, nadie podrá contra mí, vamos.

-Kazuo: Bueno... lo que tu digas, ¿Sabes su paradero?.

-Leiko: No, esperaba a que a ti se te ocurriera algo.-dice decepcionada.-

-Kazuo: ¿Tienes mapa de este mundo?.

-Leiko: ¡Sí, por supuesto!–leiko saca del bolsillo un pedazo de papel arrugado y lo extiende revelando el mapa.

-Kazuo se fija en una parte en concreto, la montaña.- ¿Crees que puedan estar en algún desfiladero de la montaña?.- Dice kazuo.

-Leiko:Siendo el lugar menos recurrente y en donde asaltan más puede ser... Bueno vámonos.-exclama animada por recuperar su material.

Kazuo y leiko salieron de la tienda y llegaron al sendero hacia la montaña

-Kazuo: ¿Y qué material era?.-

-Leiko: son escamas de dragón blanzuli, horrible nombre para un material, pero es muy fuerte y raro.-

-Kazuo: ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?.-

-Leiko: Konu me lo trajo un día a la tienda, me dijo que lo guardará por si quería yo intentar hacer una espada buena, me enoje mucho con el ese dia-rie leiko mientras sigue caminando.-

-Kazuo: ¿Quién es Konu?

-Leiko: Es con quien entraste a la tienda, ¿No sabías su nombre?.

-Kazuo: Claro que no, siempre evitaba mis preguntas en cuanto a eso. Además, si él es el que te consiguió el material, ¿¡cómo rayos te lo consiguió!? ¡Se supone que él es un novato como yo! Me lo encontré en la ciudad de inicios.

-Leiko: No es sorprendente, Konu antes iba en el frente.

-Kazuo: ¿¡EN EL FRENTE!?-grita Kazuo.

-Leiko: Si... y...¡NO ME GRITES, NO ESTOY SORDA!¿Sabías siquiera algo de él?.

-Kazuo: ¡Ni sabía su nombre!.-

-Leiko: ohh, porque haría algo así... Si konu es buena gente.-

-Kazuo: Él me ayudó en todo, pero no se porque me ocultaba su identidad.-

-Leiko: Kazuo, crees que sea ahí.-Leiko señala una puerta oculta en las montañas.-

-Kazuo: Mmmm seguramente sea ahí.-

-Kazuo: Iré yo primero, como veo que tu usas arco cúbreme.-Dice mientras mira la espalda de leiko con su arco.-

-Leiko: Si claro, vamos.- Abriendo la puerta cuidadosamente entra junto con Kazuo y se ponte a distancia en caso de ataque- Y dime, ¿Cómo conociste bien a Konu?.

-Kazuo: ¿Qué cómo le conocí bien? Fácil, no le conozco bien. Ni siquiera se si se pueda decir que le conozca.

-Leiko: ¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿No estuviste conviviendo con él?, Sabes dicen que nosotras somos las difíciles pero al parecer ustedes son muy simples.

-Kazuo: ¡Hey a quien llamas simple! -Grita Kazuo haciendo que todos los bandidos les descubran.-

-Leiko: Idiota.-Lanzando gran cantidad de flechas en contra de los diversos enemigos que salen, se oye a lo lejos un sonido, sospechando ser la alarma de ataque.-

-Kazuo: Quédate aquí y cúbreme.-Después de decir esto Kazuo sale corriendo hacía los bandidos de la entrada.-

-Bandido 1: Hohoho, que tenemos por aquí. Unas ratitas perdidas.

-Leiko: Me molestan los tipos como ustedes-Leiko asesina a dos bandidos, dejando muchos restos esparcidos por todo el pasillo y se recoge el cabello.- Huh, qué fáciles los hombres.

Mientras tanto Kazuo..

-Kazuo: Aaaah ocupó una espada, ¿sí? Así que no estorben.

Kazuo golpea a todos los bandidos con el mango de la espada y les deja aturdidos. Una vez están aturdidos les ata a un poste de la mina con una cuerda.

-Kazuo: ¡Todo limpio por acá!

-Leiko: ¡Despejado por esta zona!.

-Kazuo: Si esta todo despejado ven acá. Ocupamos avanzar..- Leiko aparece a la vista de kazuo, aunque está algo manchada de sangre.- ¿Estás herida?

-Leiko: Ah…. no, estoy bien, avancemos.

-Kazuo: ¿Es sangre tuya o del enemigo?

-Leiko: Del enemigo…. no coopero bien.. .-

-Kazuo: ¿A poco te atacaron?

-Leiko: Si,¿A ti no te atacaron?.-

-Kazuo: No, solo les ate. ¿Qué no ves?.-Señala a los bandidos.- ¿¡POR QUÉ LOS MATASTE!? ¿¡Crees que tienes el derecho de jugar con la vida de los demás!? Tch no se ni porque discuto contigo.-Dice Kazuo mientras se da la vuelta y se dirige al centro de la cueva.-

Más bandidos aparecen, leiko está detrás de Kazuo cubriéndolo.

-Leiko: Supongo que ya estamos llegando en donde guardan los materiales cada vez hay más bandidos cerca.

-Kazuo: Ajá…-Kazuo corre hacia ellos y agachándose desliza su pierna, desequilibrandoles y tirandolos al suelo.- ¡Leiko si tienes una red avientala!

Antes de poder oírlo leiko ya había matado a cuatro de ellos.

-Leiko: Ahh… Creo que si tengo una. - al resto de enemigos y para no enfadar más a Kazuo les atrapa en una red.- ¿Feliz?. -

-Kazuo levanta del suelo.- ¿Lo dices como si hubieras hecho bien…? ¿Enserio? Acabas de matar a 6 personas… Y lo dices tan tranquila…-Kazuo tiene la mirada muerta.-

-Leiko: Pues si, vamos hay que avanzar, creo que hemos llegado al final. - Leiko abre la puerta y se encuentra a konu sentado en un trono con las escamas en una bolsa y miles de enemigos aturdidos. -

-Konu: Tardaron mucho en venir. - exclama mientras come una bolsa de frituras.-

-Kazuo: Y tú mucho en contarme la verdad.

-Konu: ¡Li! Que chingados le dijiste. -

-Leiko: Nada en especial… jejeje.

-Kazuo: A parte de matar a 6 personas, me dijo tu nombre, que le conseguiste un mineral muy raro y valioso y que participabas en el frente.

-Konu: tsk Li, te dije que no le cuentes mi vida a nadie, odio que hablen de mi, y que te dije de matar gente, esta mal, hablaré contigo después .- Le arroja las escamas a Kazuo. - Bueno iré tirando a cuenca, les veo en el campamento . - Konu sale de la habitación caminando

Leiko: o…. Ot-Otra… Ve-Vez… NoNoo.. Konu enojado no… - Leiko parece asustada.-

-Kazuo: ¿Te parece raro? Hasta yo lo estoy después de eso que has hecho, te veo en la tienda.-Kazuo sale de la guarida dando un portazo al salir.-

Más tarde en el campamento se encuentran a Konu y se oye como tranquilamente Konu esta enojado con Leiko regañandola por matar a 6 personas.

-Konu: Bueno hora de dormir, y espero que no lo vuelvas a repetir. - Konu da una última sonrisa algo macabra y entra en su tienda.-

-Leiko: Cómo encontró el campamento. - dice leiko sentada como niña regañada.-

-Kazuo sigue sin dirigir la palabra a Leiko y también se va a dormir.-

Una vez más cae la noche, y al día siguiente, Kazuo sigue profundamente dormido, hasta que se le escucha gritar a Leiko. El grito de leiko despierta a kazuo

-Kazuo: ¡Ah! ¿¡Qué fue eso!?.-Acto seguido de despertarse corrió hacia donde se encontraba Leiko.- ¿¡Que paso!? ¿¡Por qué gritas!?

-Leiko: K… K… Ko...Ko..-leiko no puede articular viendo la escena de la tienda de Konu, rastros de sangre por todos lados y la tienda cambió su color blanco e impecable a un color carmesí.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Ruptura

Kazuo tras escuchar las palabras de Leiko y echar un vistazo a la tienda, salió corriendo siguiendo el rastro de sangre, el cual se dividía en dos, uno llevaba al bosque y el otro a la montaña, Kazuo decidió correr al bosque primero.

-Kazuo: ¡KONU! ¡KONU! ¡KONU! ¡KONU!.-grita Kazuo desesperadamente.-

Kazuo se encuentra un libro en el camino manchado de sangre abierto en una página de curación, el cual dice que mal aplicado puede causar heridas de gravedad y posible muerte por hemorragia si es mal ejecutado. Al ver esto se quedó callado y siguió corriendo, gritando, gritando y volviendo a gritar ahogado en desesperación hasta que el rastro de sangre paró. Pero el lugar en el que paró es un tanto extraño, hay un profundo hoyo en la tierra, parece ocasionado por una explosión.

-Kazuo: … -Kazuo seguía callado.-

Kazuo tomó un atajo hacia la montaña, hasta cuando se topó de nuevo con el rastro de sangre. Siguió, siguió y siguió corriendo por la montaña hasta que el rastro de sangre paro, esto le dejó impactado, ya que no tenía sentido que en tan poco de tiempo la nieve absorba toda la sangre seca. Con un poco de esperanza de que konu siguiese vivo y cerca, empezó a rebuscar por los alrededores hasta que encontró un bulto en la nieve.

-Kazuo: ¡Konu!.-Kazuo rápidamente se apresuraba a desenterrar al individuo.-

Cuando le consiguió sacar vio que era Konu y en su mano sujetaba con firmeza un papel con algo escrito. Era un hechizo de clase avanzada en el que ponía: "En caso de problemas venir aquí, lugar donde reside R… p.. g.. na 34" A partir de esa "R" la letra estaba borrosa y gastada por la humedad de la nieve. Kazuo rápidamente abrió la página 34, quería salvar a su amigo, no queria que más….

La página 34 marcaba con letra un hechizo de portales de único objetivo y uso, escribe Konu: "Las investigaciones deleitan que este hechizo puede ser un error, o el creador pudo haberlo hecho para que de alguna forma alguien salga del llamado 'universo', más información página 206"

Kazuo aún sin entender nada hizo caso a las anotaciones de Konu, y ojeó el libro hasta llegar a la página 206. Mostraba las palabras y pasos para hacer el portal con una advertencia en pie de página-"El hechizo requiere un espacio abierto y preferentemente frío, la ejecución incorrecta puede generar una explosión capaz de destruir todo cerca el mismo"

Kazuo sin miedo conjuró el hechizo, cuando de repente su ojo se puso _a46ib84ko54ab…_

**-EL PORTAL SE HA ABIERTO-**

Kazuo y Konu atraviesan el raro ocurre… Como si hubiese una brecha espacio temporal. Pero después de siete minutos Kazuo se encuentra desmayado en la nieve al lado de Konu, el cual se haya sentado esperando a que Kazuo despierte.

-Konu: Espero que no esté como me había dicho… HuHuh… ocupo seguir esa parte pero el no me va a dejar. - Konu se enfada y se sirve algo de Té.

-Kazuo después de 3 minutos despierta mareado.- Aaaaah que paso… ¿¡Konu!? ¿Efectuaste a tiempo alguna curación que dura tiempo en curarse? Lo siento por si me equivoque, no entiendo mucho de magia.

-Konu: Ahhh no, de hecho ejecute mal un hechizo de curación y tu me salvaste, pero, si te contase la historia no me creerías.-konu se levanta, donde estaba quedaban restos de sangre.

-Kazuo: Aaaah, no me gaste bromas. Es evidente que alguien como tu lo efectuaría sin errores, por eso estás aquí.- Kazuo también levanta.- Vayamos a ver a Leiko, estaba preocupada por ti.

-Konu: ¿Por qué le llamas así a Li?

Kazuo y Konu bajaron a ver a Leiko para informarla de lo que pasó. Pero cuando llegaron al campamento, Leiko estaba hablando con alguien en su tienda. Kazuo y Konu se dispusieron a entrar, y vieron a un humano muy extraño flotando, nunca vieron nada igual. Tenía algunas zonas que simplemente no eran humanas.

?: Hola, veo que tardaron.

Kazuo: ¿Quién eres tú?

-Leiko: N-no Konu, n-n-no. ¡No le hagas caso Konu!

-?: Ahhh Leiko, esperaba a que me recibieras de mejor manera.

-Konu: Ea, pero que haces aqui.

-Kazuo: Aaaaah estoy confundido. Leiko, Konu ¿Quién es?

-?: Ohh, veo que perdiste la memoria, más adelante volverás a saber de mi, pero solo vengo a decirle a Leiko que le dejare de suministrar el borra memoria a Konu.- tranquilamente toma su taza de café con un logotipo que dice, "científico #1".

-Kazuo: ¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Konu: ¿A qué se refieren? Por que te llaman Leiko, Li.

-?: Les explico yo, a menos que Leiko quiera explicarles.

-Leiko se pone cada vez más nerviosa- … -pero sigue callada.-

-Kazuo: ¡Ya digan! ¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Quién…? No, ¿qué eres tú?.-dice Kazuo a ?.-

-?: Mi nombre es Riemaru, pero creo que soy el menos relevante aquí, con alguien que supongo que quieren respuestas.- Un tipo con bata blanca no muy alto y usa lentes.-

-Leiko: N-no… No le diré nada a mi Konu…

-Riemaru: Entonces tendré que decirle yo, es simple, Leiko le borró la memoria a Konu para que se enamorase de ella y acaban casándose, matando a la verdadera Li, y haciéndose pasar por ella.- Dándole un segundo sorbo a su café ríe un poco.-

-Leiko: ¡COMPRENDELO! Le conozco desde que eramos niños… siempre le protegía y ayudaba… y… y.. y… ¡AÚN ASÍ SE FUE CON ESA MALDITA ZORRA!

-Kazuo: No lo hiciste de verdad, ¿no Leiko…? Debe de estar mintiendo ese ser… ¿verdad?

-Konu: Li….. está…. muerta…- Konu ha entrado en shock.-

-Riemaru: No me crees aun…. ya veo, y si te digo que Leiko es la líder de uno de los principales clanes de asesinos y se unió con el único objetivo de matar a Li.- Riemaru se termina su café, guarda su taza.

-Kazuo: ¡Claro que no! Esos clanes no existen.

-Konu: E….existe…. atacaron hace dos años al clan del frente….. y murieron varios…..Pero….Li….- Konu tiene la voz entrecortada.-

-Kazuo: No les hagas caso Konu, te están mintiendo.

-Riemaru: No crees que si te mintiera, Leiko no estuviese intentando escapar- Leiko se le ve a lo lejos intentando huir.-

-Kazuo no responde.- …

-Riemaru: Bueno, yo me voy, ahi nos vemos despues Ka-zu-o.- Dicho esto Riemaru desaparece por el bosque.-

Cuándo se fue Riemaru, Konu suelta un último Li, le sale una lagrima y sale corriendo, Kazuo se queda solo en el campamento con muchas preguntas por responder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Desesperación

Kazuo, en shock e intentando procesar la información. Fue corriendo detrás de Konu. Y vió a este teletransportandose desde la plaza del pueblo.

La plaza del pueblo principal del mundo dos es un área circular, que en el centro tiene una gran estatua rodeada por diversos pequeños puestos. Los locales y propiedades que rodean a la estatua eran varios, entre: una cafetería, una posada, un sastre, una herrería, una taberna que solo abría en la noche.

Mientras Kazuo observa todo, escucha a la gente hablar sobre rumores, los cuales dicen que en la cima de la estatua había un cristal que te llevaba al mundo que tu quisieras. Sólo lo había conseguido una persona, los demás fueron ejecutados, porque trepar la estatua se considera una profanación a la religión de este mundo.

A lo lejos en una cafetería un tipo está sentado tomando un té frío y mirando hacia Kazuo

-Kazuo: Aaaah lo que sea, necesito ir a por él. Si lo que dijo esa cosa es real puede pensar en ir al frente para vengarla.-Kazuo se cubrió con una capucha y comenzó a escalar por la parte trasera, metiéndose por dentro de los huecos de la armadura y yendo por lugares estrechos, ese no era día de morir allí, lo que no se dio cuenta es que en la cafetería había alguien que le vió escalar.-

-?: Ooooh mira que bueno, otro idiota que cree en los rumores y morirá decapitado. Será un perfecto espectáculo que... ¡EL GRANDIOSO AKIHIRO COMANDANTE DEL CLAN LUZ DE LUNA PRESENCIARA!.

Kazuo aún trepando consiguió llegar al cuello. El camino por el yelmo era estrecho, complicado y fácil de ser descubierto por la cantidad de agujeros en él, así que decidió subir por la espada, por la zona del filo ya que debido a los dos relieves era más complicado de ver, Kazuo consiguió escalarla y desde la punta saltó a la cabeza de la estatua, donde se encontraba el cristal.

-Akihiro: ¡EH IDIOTA ALTO AHÍ EN NOMBRE DEL GRAN AKIHIRO! Eso es ilegal, ¿sabías? E igualmente ese cristal es falso no irás a ningún sitio, morirás aquí.

Kazuo al escuchar a el individuo bajo derrapando por la pierna y espalda de la estatua.- Hey tranquilo, ya tengo lo que quería ¿si? Además, ¿quién es Akihiro?

-Akihiro: ¿¡Qué quién es!? ¿¡No conoces al gran Akihiro? Eso es una ofensa hacia el futuro general y mejor caballero de todo el mundo!

Kazuo antes de que seguirá presumiendo y alardeando activo el cristal y fueron teletransportados al mundo 18, sede del centre y punto de tensión para subir a los próximos mundos. Antes akihiro agarro a kazuo y se teletransporto con él.

_-MUNDO 18-_

-Kazuo: ¡Ah! ¿Porque te abalanzaste sobre mi estúpido?

-Akihiko: gracias por traer al gran Akihiro, había perdido mi cristal para volver al frente.

Dicho esto akihiro se va hacia un edificio grande donde hay mucha gente entrando y saliendo que tiene muchos símbolos de diferentes clanes, ese es el frente, Kazuo entra ahi y empieza a correr por los pasillos, gritando una y otra vez el nombre de Konu, mientras corre por los pasillos de la estancia y observa las cosas, los lugares, armas y objetos una chaqueta blanca se posa sobre sus hombros, y se equipa sola.

-Kazuo: ¡Konu! ¡Konu!

-Guardia: Disculpe, usted no puede entrar aquí, deténgase.

-Kazuo: Tch aparta, no tengo tiempo para esas estupideces.-Kazuo se abre paso como puede y sigue corriendo llamando a Konu.-

Entre más Kazuo corre, más guardias intentan detenerlo. Pero el se abre paso empujandolos, Kazuo está armando un alboroto en la sede y hasta aventureros le intentan para en vano.

-Kazuo: ¡Konu!- Konu está amenazando a dos tipos en un pasillo, está llorando. Pero antes de que Kazuo llegue a Konu dos guardias le agarran de los brazos y le inmovilizan contra el suelo.- ¡No justo aquí no! -Kazuo se intenta escapar, pero no lo consigue, en cambio consigue llamar la atención de Konu.-

-Konu: ¡Kazuo!- konu baja a los dos miembros del frente y salen corriendo, konu se limpia las lágrimas- Retirense! - los guardias sueltan a Kazuo.

-Kazuo levanta.- Aaaaaah, al fin te encuentro. No debiste salir corriendo idiota, ¿y si Leiko te hacía algo de nuevo?.

-Konu: Perdón, salgamos de aquí.- Konu inicia a caminar saliendo del frente mientras Kazuo le sigue. - ¿Y esa chaqueta?.- Pregunta Konu

-Kazuo: ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? Siempre he llevado esta chaqueta puesta.-Kazuo continua andando.-

-Konu: Ocupo ir a por Li, así que, esperaba a que no fueras conmigo.

-Kazuo: Idiota, claro que iré contigo. ¿Y si tú también mueres?

-Konu:...

Konu se queda callado, en lo mientras alguien al fondo grita y se aproxima a Konu y Kazuo.

-Akihiro: ¡HEY! ¡ESPÉRENME!, ¡YO VOY!

-Kazuo: Oh, El Gran Ukehiro, era así. ¿no?

-Akihiro: A-K-I-H-I-R-O, ¡EL GRAN AKIHIRO!

-Kazuo: Aaaaah como sea, tú no puedes venir.

-Akihiro. Pero, tengo que ayudar a mi general, dígale algo señor.- dice mientras da una muestra de respeto.-

-Kazuo: ¿General? ¿Quién?

-Konu: No puedes ir.- dice sin voltearse mientras akihiro sigue insistiendo a Konu.-

-Kazuo: ¿Tuuuuuu general?.

-Konu: Ah…. algo así…

-Kazuo: ¿Cómo? Osea, digo, tu te alejaste del frente.

-Konu: Si, era su General… algo así….

-Kazuo: Aaaah como no me importa dejalo, el caso es que no puedes venir Akihiro.

-Akihiro: Pero yo, el grandísimo Akihiro quiere ayudarle al general…

-Konu: Tsk, ya que….

-Akihiro: ¡Genial!

-Kazuo: ¡No! No puedes venir.-Dice Kazuo indignado.-

-Akihiro: El general dijo que podía.

-Kazuo: Pero… puedes morir.-Kazuo parece preocupado.-

-Konu: Deja que venga, aun así, vendrá. - Konu inicia a caminar hacia la mazmorra.-

-Kazuo: ¡Pero konu!

-Konu: Vamos, entre los dos le protegemos y que se quede en la línea de reserva.

-Kazuo: Tch... -Kazuo impotente decidió hacer caso por muy mala que sea la decisión de Konu.-

-Konu: ¿Vienes o qué?-dice mientra akihiro sigue a konu.

-Kazuo: Sí… voy.-Kazuo sigue a los dos sin ganas.-

Después de caminar durante varios minutos llegan a la mazmorra, donde Konu abre la puerta, pero no se ve ningún enemigo dentro.

-Konu: Vamos. - entra a la mazmorra seguido de akihiro.-

-Akihiro: ¡General! Permiso para hacer una pregunta.

-Konu: Llámame por mi nombre, y no tienes que pedir permiso.

-Akihiro: ¿Por qué no hay una sala llena de enemigos con su respectivo jefe?.

-Kazuo: Verás, el jefe puede aparecer de dos maneras depende del piso. Matando a todos los mobs o invocando si no hay ninguno con un hechizo.

-Konu: Cuando lleguemos a la sala del jefe, akihiro por nada vayas a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, y no mueras.- Konu entra a la sala e inicia a dibujar unas figuras en el suelo con un gis. -

-Kazuo: Sigo pensando que es mala idea…- Kazuo es interrumpido cuando a Konu le cae una piedra gigante encima. -

-Konu: Argggg…. - La piedra destroza la pierna de Konu. -

-Kazuo: ¡Konu! .-Kazuo sale corriendo hacia Konu e intenta sacarle la piedra.-

-Akihiro: ¡General!- Akihiro va corriendo e inicia a atacar a la piedra, la piedra no recibe daño alguno. -

-Konu: Akihiro aléjate de ahí. - Konu hace un hechizo que teleporta a akihiro lejos de la piedra..- Tsk… Justo el hechizo que iba a usar para librarme.-

-Kazuo empuja con todas sus fuerzas la piedra y safa a Konu de ahí.- Teletransportarte con akihiro y ataquen de lejos, yo de cerca.

-Konu: Entendido.- Konu se aleja e inicia a atacar con fuego a la gran roca.-

Kazuo mientras Konu atacaba desde lejos con magia subió a la roca y empezó a perforar desde arriba. La roca absorbe el magma de Konu y esta inicia a desprender magma.

-Konu: Tsk, mierda.

-Kazuo: ¡No!-Kazuo baja de un salto para evitar daños.- ¿¡Aaah donde esta su punto débil Konu!?

-Konu: dentro de todas esas capas de magma….- Konu cambia su magia de fuego a hielo .-

-Kazuo: ¿Y no puedes explotarlo y ya?

-Konu: Ocupo poder estar de pie, si no lo has notado me estoy apoyando en Akihiro para lanzar hechizos.- Akihiro esta ayudando a Konu a poder estar casi de pie.-

-Kazuo: Aaaaah, ¡Cómo sea!.- Kazuo corre de nuevo hacia la roca gigante, esta absorbe el hielo de Konu, y ahora la roca es de hielo con magma dejando un centro de roca sin hielo o magma, la roca lanza y brazo hacia el aire provocando una lluvia de meteoros que va directo hacia Akihiro y Konu.- ¡No! -Kazuo grita desesperado y de repente aparece delante de Konu y Akihiro y empieza a desviar todo a espadazos limpios y tan rápidos que solo pueden ver la espada distorsionada al moverse, La espada se rompe, Konu cae al suelo y lanza un hechizo que rompe las restantes. -

-Konu: ¿Tienes otra espada?. - dice en el piso.

-Kazuo: Aaaah… ¡Claro que no!

-Akihiro: ¡Toma!- Le lanza una espada.- No la rompas, es la última que tengo

-Konu: Kazuo, intentaré curarme para lanzarle un hechizo bomba, ocupo que me cubras 30 segundos.

-Akihiro: Ah… Lamento interrumpir, pero… ¡VIENEN MÁS METEOROS!- La roca lanzó su brazo congelado rompiéndose y dirigiéndose hacia todos.-

-Kazuo: ¡Aaaaah como sea! -Kazuo empieza a desviar los meteoros dando a Konu un poco de tiempo.-

-Konu: ¡¿Como vas Kazuo?!

-Kazuo: ¡SI LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESTOY TAN CERCA DE MORIR ES BIEN, ESTOY PERFECTO!.-La roca lanza dos rondas de Meteoros, de hielo y de fuego, dirigiéndose hacia todos otra vez. Kazuo las intenta desviar con la espada de akihiro, esta espada se rompe.-

Konu rápidamente deja de curarse y se levanta haciendo un hechizo desviando los meteoros a las partes bajas, donde hay varios cadáveres, después hace un hechizo explosivo rompiendo la roca y destruyendo el núcleo a través de otra explosión.

-Kazuo: ¡Aaah puta madre! ¿Ahora con qué chingados voy a pelear?

-Konu: Yo que se…. ufff, y aun falta el jefe final.

-Kazuo: Aaaah… ¿cómo le vamos a hacer?

-Konu: No lo sé….-Dice mientras se toca la pierna que estaba aplastada.- Tenemos que seguir.

-Kazuo: Aja, pero así no podemos ocupamos equipo.

-Konu: Si nos vamos, tendremos que derrotar a ese enemigo otra vez.-avanza hacia los trazos hechos con gis lentamente, debido a la lesión en su pierna.- Y eso no es conveniente.

-Kazuo: ¿Entonces cómo quieres que pelee? Solo tengo una espada que me dieron en el mundo de principiantes…

-Konu: Si deseas puedes irte, pero yo me quedaré.-avanza un poco más, cojea por la pierna dañada.- Yo me quedaré hasta el final.

-Kazuo: ¿Crees que te dejaré solo? Yo voy también.-Dice Kazuo mientras saca una espada de hierro con aspecto muy simple.-

Konu toca el círculo, mientras dice palabras en idiomas desconocidos, el círculo se ilumina, explota y Konu sale volando hasta caer encima de akihiro, después el jefe sale. Un gran monstruo de 8 brazos color verde y tres ojos de 9 metros de altura, en dos manos tiene espadas, un mazo y de dos de ellos parece que lanza magia.

-Kazuo: ¡Konu! ¿Estás bien?

-Konu: Arggg…. siii…. Solo me equivoque en palabra, pero…. si se invocó.

-Kazuo: Tch, ¿algún plan?

-Konu: No morir.- Konu se levanta e inicia inmovilizando al jefe.-Intentaré mantenerlo así tu atacalo.-

-Kazuo: Aaah si solo es esto te aseguro que esta misión ya está cumplida.-Kazuo sale corriendo hacia el jefe.-

Kazuo empezó a correr por la pared intentando igualar la altura del jefe y así poder llevar la batalla más fácil. Pero el jefe al localizarle lanzó varios truenos que le entorpecían el camino. Mientras Kazuo corría con todas sus fuerzas, en el suelo estaba Akihiro, corriendo también hacia el gigantesco monstruo.

-Kazuo: ¡Akihiro retrocede!

Konu rápidamente inicia a generar una gran bola de fuego, pero esta se vuelve inestable explotando y dejando mal herido a konu, mientras Akihiro es aplastado por el monstruo con su gran mazo, después el gigante dirige su ataque de espada contra el mal herido Konu.

-Kazuo: Akih…. ¡KONU!-Kazuo se impulsa desde la pared llegando al momento exacto en el que La espada llega a donde Konu y retira la espada rompiendo la suya, mientras está callado por la muerte de Akihiro.- Maldito… -en la espalda de Kazuo aparecen dos espadas que Konu no puede reconocer, una blanca y otra roja.-

Kazuo sale corriendo de nuevo por la pared a velocidades descomunales que un ojo humano no puede percibir y ya en la cima da un salto y perfora el casco que tenía el jefe, cayendo de nuevo al suelo. El jefe al no sufrir daños ataca a Kazuo con las dos espadas y empieza a lanzarle gran cantidad de rayos, fuego, hielo y magia oscura. La espada blanca de Kazuo absorbe todo esto y de un tajo desde lejos le lanza una gigantesca acumulacion de poder que le destroza la armadura.

El gigante hace un ataque triple, agarrando la espada y atacando a kazuo con rapidez mientras detrás de la espada está un rayo de fuego y golpea el suelo con hielo para que sea menos estable caminar. La espada le hiere el brazo a Kazuo, haciendo que suelte la espada. Pero la agarra con la boca y el rayo lo reabsorbe con la espada blanca, que está en su boca, dando un mortal y lanzandolo.

-Kazuo: Tch, esto lo curaré luego.-rechista Kazuo.-

Kazuo empieza a correr por la pared,pero el gigante lanza magma hacia la pared haciendo que de ella empiece a brotar por sí sola, la sala inicia a llenarse de magma. Kazuo corre pisando sobre el magma sin miedo,gracias a sus botas especiales. Y ya en la cima salta hacia la cabeza del gigante y la perfora con un tajo doble. Esta explota congelando la sala y dejando el núcleo expuesto.

Kazuo cae en picado hacia el núcleo mientras detrás suya conjura una bola de fuego, que sale disparada al núcleo rompiendolo, después aterriza y las espadas desaparecen. El jefe había sido destruido el cadáver de Akihiro está cerca de aquel colapsado Konu por un hechizo fallido.

-Kazuo: He-hey… k-konu, ¿dónde está Akihiro?...


End file.
